Rory Rich
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: crossover with The Riches. Rory is Cael's twin, how will she face being a traveler and living in Eden Falls? and what faces we all know and love will she come across in the journey? please read me lovelil.x


I own nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Ok well that's a slight lie but I own nothing connected to either of the shows anyway, I mean seriously a full credit card and about eithteen grand left on my car – clearly I was the sole creator of both of these brilliant money making shows. Mhhmmm.

I am in love with the new show the riches…ok so maybe not all that new to you guys but I'm an Australian. It takes awhile for shows to float all the way on down here from the pretty and smart people in TV land.

SO Rory is Cael's twin sister and everyone else is still there...although thinking about my mental notes does having Rory make Didi redundant? Tell me what you think because she's not in this one so what I do with her is up to my own magical whims. HOWEVER Rory's alittle more devious – being a traveler will do that to a girl. I'm starting just as they enter school, characters are mainly a combination of the two shows.

Ooh. I am still writing my other stuff its just with some of it I've hit a wall and with some of it I don't really like it so if you have any input tell me in the next few weeks cause I plan on tearing little bits up and pushing though. However I thought I'd start this because at least it gets me in the writing momentum.

Ok so for anyone who doesn't know the Riches is a show about travelers who 'steal the american dream' when a couple die on the way to their new house and kind of just…move into their new shwanky house and lives and try to make a go at living as upper class Americans rather than living in an RV and floating around taking what they need. They've taken some family money with them also so no one from their true identity as the Malloy's can know where they are; and no one from their assumed identity as the Riches really knows who they are. I hope this makes sense. If not rather than thinking I'm crazy maybe check out their website or something as I am sure they have one and I am sure it would tell you enough to get by. But for now read the beginning of my story!

Rory glanced at the guy sitting next to her. Shed seen him and another guy talking to Cael a little earlier. She wasn't sure about what but it intrigued her. Cael had a laugh at Didi about fitting in to easily and yet he seemed to make a few friends of his own over the last few weeks. Probably some perfect little buffer telling him that he wasn't supposed to be smoking on campus or something. He looked like the kind that would be a perfect. Hell all the kids looked like the kind that would be voted a perfect, well from what Rory had read and seen in teen movies they looked like the kind anyway. Brown hair, sexy smile, popular, not a complete goody goody but the sort that got good grades and teachers liked and oh shit he caught her looking. She looked back at the board and pushed the stray piece of hair back out of her face paying more attention to not paying attention to the guy next to her than she was to the teacher until it was time to go.

A little after school was out Rory made her way downstairs for a drink and noticed a phone going off, she didn't think anyone was home apparently her brother was. "you gunna pick that up Cael? You know you shouldn't ignore you're little girlfriend like – oh. Hey" Rory finished one she turned the corner and noticed Cael was sitting with a kid from school. She assumed he was the second kid that she saw taking to Cael the other day on the lawn and mentally corrected herself as it seemed they where doing more than telling him he wasn't allowed to smoke on school grounds.

He smirked and looked Rory up and down before nodding his head in greeting

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Cael "what you boys up to?"

"Just working some stuff out."

Rory nodded "where's everyone else?"

"Sam's with some French study group, mum and dad are still at work and Didi's out with that buff- her boyfriend."

Rory nodded and began her way to the kitchen "either of you want anything?"

Cael called out for a drink and she turned back around "want a drink Bobby?"

"its Brent." She shrugged slightly and raised an eyebrow still waiting for a response. "I'm good thanks."

She disappeared around the corner and Brent watched her for a little to long. Cael raised an eyebrow and redirected Brent's attention "what'cha looking at?"

Brent stopped staring at the now vacant hallway "uh – nothing."

"uhhuh."

Looking for a distraction from the fact that he was just perving on his sister he asked "so what are we going to do if she busts us?"

Cael smirked "who? Rory?" he began to laugh just as she walked back into the room.

"what's so funny?" she asked as she put his coke down and popped a few of the skittles she had gotten out of the kitchen.

"Brent here thinks your going to sell us out"

Rory chuckled slightly "to who? Our parents? That's the stupidest thing I've heard for quite some time." She took a sip of her coffee "so where are you boys going anyway?"

She asked as she swung her legs up over the couch, causing Brent to glance at her alittle longer before Cael gave him a pointed look and he made sure his eyes where elsewhere as Cael asked "what makes you think were going anywhere?"

"Just how dumb you think I am? You just woke up and decide to make some fake ids today?"

"I just might have Ror."

"oh please you think I believe that bullshit." She turned to Brent "you'll tell me though wont you?" she asked as she swung her legs off the couch and crossed them to face the brunette.

He coughed slightly and his eyes darted between Cael and Rory before Cael had had enough "awwh shit Ror, its just some bar on a Friday night." He light a cigarette, "you want to come?"

She raised an eyebrow and questioned "what type of bar?"

Cael shrugged and turned to Brent how also shrugged before commenting "just a bar."

"who's going?"

"Jesus Christ Ror, what else you want to ask? You don't know any of these bu- people what the fuck difference does it make whose going? You don't know the area so who gives a shit which bar it is. Do you want to come or not?"

Rory shrugged and stood up "ask me on Friday. It'll depend on if I can be bothered." She said before walking back up the stairs.

What do you think? I know it's not much but its just a start. Anyway thanks for reading, and remember every time a review is sent a fairy gets its wings! Lovelil.x


End file.
